IP Multimedia services provide a dynamic combination of voice, video, messaging, data, etc. within the same session. By growing the number of basic applications and the media which it is possible to combine, the number of services offered to the end users will grow, and the inter-personal communication experience will be enriched. This will lead to a new generation of personalised, rich multimedia communication services, including so-called “combinational IP Multimedia” services which are considered in more detail below.
IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is the technology defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to provide IP Multimedia services over mobile communication networks (3GPP TS 22.228, TS 23.218, TS 23.228, TS 24.228, TS 24.229, TS 29.228, TS 29.229, TS 29.328 and TS 29.329 Releases 5 to 7. IMS provides key features to enrich the end-user person-to-person communication experience through the use of standardised IMS Service Enablers, which facilitate new rich person-to-person (client-to-client) communication services as well as person-to-content (client-to-server) services over IP-based networks. The IMS makes use of the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to set up and control calls or sessions between user terminals (or user terminals and application servers). The Session Description Protocol (SDP), carried by SIP signalling, is used to describe and negotiate the media components of the session. Whilst SIP was created as a user-to-user protocol, IMS allows operators and service providers to control user access to services and to charge users accordingly.
FIG. 1 illustrates schematically the IMS architecture according to 3GPP Release 5 (R5) and IMS Release 6 (R6). Call/Session Control Functions (CSCFs) operate as SIP proxies within the IMS. The 3GPP architecture defines three types of CSCFs: the Proxy CSCF (P-CSCF) which is the first point of contact within the IMS for a SIP terminal; the Serving CSCF (S-CSCF) which provides services to the user that the user is subscribed to; and the Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF) whose role is to identify the correct S-CSCF and to forward to that S-CSCF a request received from a SIP terminal via a P-CSCF.
A user registers with the IMS using the specified SIP REGISTER method. This is a mechanism for attaching to the IMS and announcing to the IMS the address at which a SIP user identity can be reached. The user receives a unique URI from the S-CSCF that it shall use when it initiates a dialog. In 3GPP, when a SIP terminal performs a registration, the IMS authenticates the user, and allocates a S-CSCF to that user from the set of available S-CSCFs. Whilst the criteria for allocating S-CSCFs is not specified by 3GPP, these may include load sharing and service requirements. It is noted that the allocation of an S-CSCF is key to controlling (and charging for) user access to IMS-based services. Operators may provide a mechanism for preventing direct user-to-user SIP sessions which would otherwise bypass the S-CSCF.
During the registration process, it is the responsibility of the I-CSCF to select an S-CSCF if one is not already selected. The I-CSCF receives the required S-CSCF capabilities from the home network's Home Subscriber Server (HSS), and selects an appropriate S-CSCF based on the received capabilities. [It is noted that S-CSCF allocation is also carried out for a user by the I-CSCF in the case where the user is called by another party, and the user is not currently allocated an S-CSCF.] When a registered user subsequently sends a session request (e.g. SIP INVITE) to the IMS, the request will include the P-CSCF and S-CSCF URIs so that the P-CSCF is able to forward the request to the selected S-CSCF. This applies both on the originating and terminating sides (of the IMS). [For the terminating call the request will include the P-CSCF address and the UE address.]
Within the IMS service network, application servers (ASs) are provided for implementing IMS service functionality. Whilst it was originally envisaged that ASs would operate as “slaves” to the IMS CSCFs, responding to requests delegated by the S-CSCFs, this need not be the case and indeed it is now expected that ASs may have interfaces to external (i.e. non-3GPP) networks, and may receive an internal stimulus to perform an action (e.g. a timer expiry). FIG. 2 illustrates the IMS Service Control (ISC) interface between an AS and an S-CSCF, as well as other interfaces within the IMS. Although the AS in FIG. 2 is shown as having only a single interface to an S-CSCF it will be appreciated that in practice the ISC interface will extend across a communication network to which many (or all) of the CSCF servers of a given operator's network are connected, allowing an AS to communicate with all of these CSCFs. [Other entities illustrated in FIG. 1 will be well known to those of skill in the art.]
A further interface (Ut) exists between the AS and the user terminal (TS23.002) although this is not shown in the Figure. The Ut interface enables the user to manage information related to his or her services, e.g. creation and assignment of Public Service Identities, management of authorisation policies that are used for example by “presence” services, conference policy management, etc.
Standardisation work is currently ongoing in 3GPP R7 in the areas of Voice Call Continuity (3GPP TS 23.206), and Handling of the Termination of Real-time Sessions and Calls (3GPP draft TR 23.819). In particular, consideration is being given to the handling of terminating real-time sessions and calls taking into account different domains (CS, IMS) and different UE capabilities. There is also an established specification for Combining Circuit Switched (CS) and IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) Services (3GPP TS 23.279) that is being further extended and refined in R7. These ongoing work areas are concerned with a type of User Equipment that has the ability to access IMS services through Circuit Switched (CS) and/or Packet Switched (PS) core networks. Issues arise of course in dealing with multiple, parallel IMS access routes, IMS user registration, and IMS session handling. The solutions proposed in the standards generally rely upon the IMS Application Servers handling the interactions between a given terminal and its different access domains and between the terminal and the IMS services. The problem with an Application Server level solution is that the IMS architecture becomes unnecessarily complex, requiring a large number of complex interactions over the ISC interface, and may lead to complex or unmanageable Initial Filter Criteria (IFC) in the IMS core. Application servers are forced to take decisions related to different access interfaces (and access networks) of the terminal equipment and need to enforce such decisions in the IMS core over the ISC interface, for which the ISC interface is not designed.